


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Castiel had been dating for 6 months, but had yet to do anything more physical than kissing.  You knew there had to be a reason, and when you finally figured it out, you couldn’t believe it.  Castiel is a virgin.  Well…he was, until tonight.





	First Time

It’s funny how everything in life can be talked about in numbers.  6.  The number of years you have been hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester.  4. The number of years you have known Castiel.  3.5. The number of years you have known you were head over heels in love with Castiel.  6. The number of months, yes months, it took that long, you had been dating Castiel.  5. The number of times the boys had caught you and Cas making out in the bunker.  4. The number of times it took Cas to finally get out a complete question of asking you on your first date.

 

The numbers continued, but there was one number that was really starting to get to you.  0.  The number of times you had had sex with your boyfriend, angel of the lord, Castiel.  Sure, it was a new relationship, these things take time, but the problem was it was pretty clear that both of you were ready for that phase.  Hell, you all but wore out your clothes grinding against each other when you made out a couple times, why hadn’t you just taken the clothes off.  It wasn’t until 2 weeks ago that you realized what the answer was.

 

Castiel was a virgin.  A cherry boy.  And apparently, had no frickin’ clue how to go about initiating sex.

 

And how did you know this?  A very weird and awkward conversation with your friend Dean Winchester.  Apparently, Cas went to Dean for advice, which in turn sent Dean running to you.  It was one of those conversations that you will never forget, no matter how hard you try.  And even after a couple weeks, you still couldn’t look Dean in the eye.

 

You tried a few tactics to get Cas to talk about it with you, hoping if he saw that you understood his hesitance that the two of you could work past it, but he always seemed to steer the question in another direction. 

 

But not tonight. 

 

Tonight…you were going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing you did.

 

You sent the boys out on a simple salt and burn.  Sam had begun to question why you weren’t going, but after a quick look to Dean, the elder brother just pulled him along and they left.  While they were out, you went to work getting your room ready.  You had made sure you got all the supplies, anything you may need, and different varieties.  And then you ensured one last piece of the puzzle.  “Cas, I’m all alone at the bunker, boys will be out for a while.  Want to spend some time together?”  You tried your best not to make your prayer sound dirty, but with what you had in mind, it just came out that way.

 

“I would love to spend time with you.”  Castiel spoke as he flew into your room.  He quickly sat down on the edge of your bed with a soft smile on his face, his blue eyes searching yours for some type of response.

 

“That’s good.”  You quickly bounced over to him before giving him a sweet kiss, sitting next to him.  “I actually have something I want to talk to you about.  But before I do, I need you to promise me something.  Promise me you won’t fly out of here until I am finished, deal?”

 

Cas tilted his head at your question as he mulled over your words.  “I agree to your terms.”  Cas was quick to snatch up your hand in his as he gave you a loving look.  “I am happy to do anything for you.”

 

“I know, Cas.”  You kissed his forehead before you took a deep breath and began your talk.  “Cas…Dean told me you went to him for some advice.”  You saw Castiel’s eyes go wide at your words, his face beginning to turn pink.  “And I know why you needed that advice.”  He gulped as he looked around the room, clearly uncomfortable.

 

“No, Cas…”  You brought your hand up to his face as you tried to hold back a giggle, he was just too adorable.  “It’s okay.  You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

 

“I-I don’t?”  You shook your head at his question and offered him a comforting smile.  “But I thought at a certain age humans viewed chastity as unusual.  Seeing as I have lived longer than most of humanity, I feel like my case has become most…unusual.”

 

You gripped his hand in yours as you sighed.  “Well…I don’t care about that.  Honest.  I just wanted to let you know that…when you are…ready…I have gotten some supplies, and we can just take it slow…okay?  Do you understand what I am trying to say?”

 

You had originally planned for that conversation to go more smoothly.  You had this whole thing planned to tell him how much you cared about him and if he wasn’t ready that it was alright, but instead, it came out all…awkward.  But it could’ve gone worse. 

 

Castiel nodded a few times at your words before looking up to you with an intense stare.  “I am ready.”  He said quickly.

 

“Wh-!”  He silenced your question with a kiss as he pushed you back onto the bed.

 

“I am ready to take our relationship to a more physical state.  I am ready to rid myself of my virgin status, if you would care to…take my…V-card.” 

 

You giggled at his wording, but quickly covered it up with your hands.  “Cas, did Dean tell you that’s what it was called?” 

 

He nodded as he leaned down for another kiss.  You melted into the kiss as you laid back on the bed.  You had been wanting this for a while, but you didn’t want to rush Cas.  You told him you wouldn’t, so you did your best to lay still and let him take the lead. 

 

He was timid at first, simply kissing you gently, but then he pulled back as he ran a hand over your cheeks.  “May I touch you?”  He asked softly, making your breath hitch for a moment. 

 

“Yes, Cas…you don’t have to ask.”  You wove your fingers through his hair as you began to kiss him again.  His hands timidly and slowly went down your shoulder and arm, then came back up before trailing down your side.  It felt nice, having his hands on you, but at the same time…he was going too slow…

 

You felt him stiffen, as if he seemed to have caught your train of thought.  “Cas?”

 

“I am…I am not sure what to do.”  He said as he looked down at you.  You couldn’t help but love that almost lost look in his eyes, pleading to you for instruction.  He clearly had no idea what to do with his hands or his body…maybe there was a different tactic to take.

 

“Cas…you just let your body lead the way, do what you want to do.  If you want to kiss me, then kiss me.  You want to touch me, touch me.”  You tried to explain to him, but he didn’t seem to understand.  “Here…”

 

You pushed on his chest a little as you rose up and quickly pushed him against the bed.  “Would you like me to show you?”  You asked as you gave him a soft kiss.  He nodded as he looked up to you in wonder.  “Just relax, okay?  And tell me if you want me to stop.” 

 

Castiel nodded quickly as you bent down and began kissing him, putting more passion in it than the kisses so far.  You felt him shift under you as you ran your hands up his chest, pushing his trench coat and suit jacket off his arms.  You leaned back so he could sit up to take them off completely, discarding them on the floor. 

 

When the were out of the way, you gave him a playful little push, sending him back against the bed as you turned your kisses to his jaw and neck.  You could hear his breath quicken as you gave him playful little nips along his stubble.  When you reached his ear, you gave a breath of a whisper, “Do you like this?” 

 

“Yes…”  He moaned out.  You smiled at how he was already seemingly gone in the moment from just the little bit you had done so far, you couldn’t wait to get to the main event. 

 

And with that in mind you pulled away from him and quickly undid his belt, sliding it through the loops of his pants until he was free of it.  A part of your mind made a mental note to play with bondage with the belt later, if Cas was up to it.  The thoughts you were having, different ways to be with Cas, to have him touch you had you already soaking wet.  Your body was aching for something, so as you began to undo his shirt buttons, you began to slowly grind your hips against his groin. 

 

Cas moaned at the sensation, his eyes never leaving you for a moment. You gave his tie a quick pull, loosening the knot and untying it.  But before you slid it off, you took both sides in one hand and gave it a quick tug, pulling Cas off the bed and into your lips. 

 

That action seemed to have ignited something in your hesitant angel, as he gave out a soft grunt and then his hands were running up your thighs and back, touching anywhere they could.  You followed his lead, throwing the tie over your shoulder as you ran your hands over his naked torso, pushing the shirt from his shoulders, running your fingers over his nipples, before pushing him back down to the mattress. 

 

You didn’t speak a word, but simply began to lay kisses on his chest and stomach, savoring the taste of his pale skin.  Unlike other hunters you had been with in the past, Cas didn’t have a body marked with scars or bruises, he was perfect, as if carved from marble.  You felt him shift underneath you, making you look up with a playful expression.  “Yes, angel?” 

 

He didn’t respond, only tugged at the hem of your shirt before pulling it over your head.  So far, everything had been amazing, but seeing you half naked did something to Castiel.  You had only been wearing a large T-shirt you stole from Sam, a bra, and panties.  Cas must not have realized that when he pulled off your shirt, cause now all he could do was stare as he tried to force air through his lungs.  “You are beautiful.” He whispered.  You sat up on your knees and grabbed Castiel’s hands, letting them roam all over your body. 

 

You watched as his eyes lit up with desire as he let his fingertips trace your panty line, then ran his hands up your stomach and cupped your breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.  You loved the feeling of him touching you, you savored it.  As he explored, you let your head fall back with a soft call of his name and began to slowly grind against him again.  You could feel his hard erection pressing up against your core, only being held back because of his pants. 

 

Castiel shifted up as he ran his hands around to your back and began to work on your bra.  You captured his lips with a kiss as his fingers worked over the clasps.  You were so far gone with the fact you were actually going to do this with Cas, you hadn’t even realized he still hadn’t gotten the damn bra unclasped. 

 

You worked your way back down to his neck and collar bone, littering the path with hickies and love bits, making Cas push into you as he sighed happily, but then that sigh turned to one of frustration.  “There is something wrong with your undergarment.” He stated flatly.  “It refuses to release you.” 

 

You pushed your head into his neck as you felt him begin to struggle even more with your bra.  You did your best to hide your smile and chuckle from him, not wanting to discourage him, but let’s be honest…the way he said it…it was just too adorable.  “Cas.  Here.”  You said as you sat back up, smiling down at him. 

 

You reached behind your back and ran your fingers over his, guiding his fingers so he could finally rid you of the material.  You took in Castiel’s concentrated expression as you let him finish unclasping it, before slowly sliding it from your arms.  “There ya go.”  You whispered at him, but you honestly didn’t think he heard you.

 

His eyes were glued to your chest, his hands slowly running circles around your nipples, spiking your arousal.  And before you realized he was doing it, he had leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one and gave a soft suck.  “Oh, Cas!”  You cried out as you ran your nails over his shoulders, arching into him for more. 

 

He expertly swirled his tongue around making you moan as you pushed your hips further into his, wanting more friction, needing more.  He felt you begin to shift, so he turned his attention to your other breast, giving it the same treatment.  He gave your nipple another hard suck as he pulled off and smiled up to you.  “I like these.” 

 

You couldn’t help but smile back as you pushed him back down on the bed.  “And they like you.”  You shifted down the bed as you went to work on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping.  You were almost shaking with anticipation.  You wanted him so bad right now, and based on the size of that bulge, he wanted the same damn thing. 

 

You looked up to him, silently asking permission.  You didn’t want to go there if he wasn’t ready, but he just gave you a nod as you pulled his hard erection from his pants and boxers.  You gasped as his size as you stared, open jawed, up at him.  “Damn, Cas.  This right here…is a gift.” 

 

You saw him give you a puzzling look and open his mouth to ask something, so you worked quickly to silence him.  You stuck your tongue out and quickly liked a hard line from the base to the tip, loving the sounds and groans he made, how his hips twisted underneath you.  “Did you like that, Castiel?”  You asked seductively. 

 

His head was pushed back into the pillow as he nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he let his body feel new sensations for the first time.  You pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs, letting his erection bounce for a couple seconds before you wrapped your mouth around him and began to slowly bob your head. 

 

Cas was quick to put a hand on your head, pushing his fingers through your hair as you slowly worked him over.  You knew he had never had a blow job today, and even though this wasn’t going to be the finale, you figured you would give him a taste.  You pushed his pants down the rest of the way, using your knee to kick them off his feet as you used one hand to stimulate where your mouth wouldn’t reach, the other were slowly massaging his balls. 

 

Between your mouth and two hands, he was gasping and calling out for you, even slipping in some enochian.  You worked him for a few moments and then pulled off before standing up at the end of the bed, smirking at how wrecked he already looked.  He called out to you as he looked down his body, seeing you standing there. 

 

“You ready?” You asked as your panties, letting your body become as naked as his. Your eyes never left Castiel’s as you did this, watching the wind get knocked out of him as you slowly crawled back up the bed and gave him a kiss.  “We don’t have to go any further if you don’t-.”

 

“Please, I want to continue.” 

 

You closed your eyes as you took a deep breath.  His voice was so pleading, so innocent, such a turn on.  When you imagined nights like this, you figured Castiel would be a dominant one, pushing you into the mattress as he fucked you hard, but this Castiel…it was so much better.  He was at your mercy, he wanted anything you would give…so better not disappoint.  You quickly reached over into your nightstand and pulled out a condom, ripping open the package quickly.  “Do you know what this is?”  You asked him as you pulled the rubber out. 

 

“Yes.  It’s for protection.”  Castiel moaned as you smirked at him.

 

“That’s good, Castiel.  Very good.”  The angel licked his lips at your praise and rotated his hips against you, letting his erection slide against your folds.  You ran a hand down his chest and stomach until you finally reached your destination.  “You like it when I praise you, don’t you Castiel?”  You asked seductively as you rolled the condom down his length.  “You like knowing how good you are.” 

 

“Yes….Nngh….Yes…”  He moaned out at your words.  Never in your life would you have guessed that Cas had a praise kink, but you had planned to use it to your advantage tonight. 

 

“Well, then, let’s see just how good you are, baby.”  You leaned over him as you kissed him, slowly lowering yourself down onto his length.  When you bottomed out, you were both just holding onto each other, gasping for air against the sensation. 

 

“Cas…so big!” You cried out.  You lowered your face down to his ear as you shifted your hips and whispered to him.  “You make me feel so full…so complete…so good, Castiel.” 

 

“Nngh…”  He groaned as he quickly shifted his hips down and back up, thrusting into you. 

 

“Yes…again, baby.” 

 

Castiel ran both his hands down your body, grabbing your hips as he pulled back out and quickly thrust back up into you.  “Feel so good…”  Castiel managed to get out as he stared up at you.  “Didn’t know…How good it would feel.” 

 

You smiled down at him as you pressed your lips to his.  The two of you stayed that way for a moment, him inside of you, as you put all of your love and words into your kiss.  But the lack of movement was too much, and you pushed up from him, pressing both of your hands against his chest and stomach as you rolled your hips.  “Sit back and enjoy, baby.  I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”  You sent him a little wink as you slowly began to ride him. 

 

The feeling of him moving in and out of you turned you into a moaning mess, crying out for him with every movement.  “Ah…Yes, Cas…oh, Yea!” 

 

Castiel could only gasp in air as you rode him, his eyes forever locked with yours as he watched you ride his cock, sending pleasure throughout his entire being.  “So good… nngh… faster… please…” 

 

Castiel was begging you, pleading with you again, and before you could even form a rational thought, your body was already responding, riding him harder, faster…Castiel even began to move with you, thrusting up into you as you came down on him, making him hit a spot inside you that sent you wild.

 

“Oh, God!  Cas!  Yes!”  You cried out as he thrust up into that spot every time. 

 

“Gnah!  Yes…Yes, baby!”  He cried out with you.  Wanting more, he pushed himself up on one elbow and held your hips with the other, trying to get deep inside of you, wanting to stretch you every way possible. 

 

Each of you were beginning to lose control, feeling that tight coil getting ready to snap, so you put your all into it, making sure that Cas never forgot his first time, never thought of it as a bad first time.  “Cas…so close…gonna…” 

 

You screamed out his name as you came hard.  You threw your head back as the orgasm ripped through your body and made you tighten around your lover.  You heard Castiel cry out your name as well as you felt a pulse inside of you, making you know he finished. 

 

You gasped for air as you tried to keep yourself from collapsing on him, but once he let his arm give out and fell against the bed, you couldn’t help it, and found yourself laid out on his chest, hearing his heart pound inside of his vessel.  You slowly shifted and let Cas pull out of you, making both of you cry out at the sensitivity, but at the same time, you were both happy and content. 

 

You rolled to his side and tucked yourself against him as you saw him snap his fingers, making the condom disappear and a blanket appear across your lower bodies.  “Cas…that was…”

 

“Was I adequate?”  He asked with a breathless, but unsure voice.

 

“Oh, baby…you were more than adequate…that’s the best sex I have ever had.”  You sighed into his chest as you felt your eyes droop.  But you couldn’t help but look up at your lover’s eyes, seeing the happy smirk and pride emanating from those deep blue pools you loved to get lost in. 

 

“And you, Cas…what did you think?”  You smiled up at him as he leaned down and gave you a soft kiss.

 

“I think this act has allowed me to show you how much I care for you, love you.  I enjoyed it immensely, and hope we can share more moments like this.” 

 

You chuckled as you gave his chest a kiss.  “Oh, sweetheart…we are definitely sharing more moments like this, and I’m glad you enjoyed it.  Had to make your first time good.” 

 

You relaxed against his body and that was when it hit you, what else he had said in that sentence.  Your eyes flew open as you looked up at him and licked your lip.  “I love you too, Castiel.”  You said softly. 

 

Your angel wrapped his arms around you as he shifted down the bed a bit so he was face to face with you, giving you soft kisses as he held you close.  You didn’t want to brag or anything, but as first times go…this one was damn amazing. 


End file.
